tribezfandomcom-20200216-history
Version
Version History *3.5 Released on July 2 2015, Android - Google Play *3.4 Released on May 19th 2015, Android - Google Play *3.3 Released on April 17th 2015, Android - Google Play *3.2 Released on March 13rd 2015 (also known as Spring Festival 2015), Android - Google Play *3.1.1 Released on Febuary 5th 2015 (also known as Valentine's Day Update 2015), Android - Google Play *3.0 Released on December 20th 2014 (also known as December 2014 Update), Android - Google Play * 1.81 Released on September 2nd 2014, 66.26MB Android - Google Play *1.77.3 Released on July 21st, 2014, Android - Google Play *1.77.2 Released on July 1st, 2014, Android - Google Play *1.77 Released on June 24th, 2014, 61.39MB Android - Google Play *1.75.3 Released on June 1st, 2014, ??MB Android - Google Play *1.75 Re-Released on May 21st, 2014, 59.89MB Android - Google Play *1.75 Released on May 8th, 2014, 59.87MB Android - Google Play *1.73 Released on April 18th, 2014, 51.40MB Android - Google Play **also known as Easter Update 2014 *1.71 Re-Released on March 20th, 2014, 51.08MB Android - Google Play *1.71 Released on March 15th, 2014, 51.08MB Android - Google Play **also known as Spring Festival 2014 *1.69 Released on March 6th, 2014, 51.11MB Android - Google Play **This update will require new assets to be downloaded for each island. *1.67 Re-Released on Feburary 14th, 2014, 50.65MB Android - Google Play **also known as Valentine's Day Update 2014 *1.67 Released on Feburary 14th, 2014, 39.13MB Android - Google Play *1.65 Released on Feburary 7th, 2014, 35.48MB Android - Google Play *1.63 Released on January 23rd, 2014, 35.46MB Android - Google Play *1.61 Released on January 17th, 2014, 35.44MB Android - Google Play *1.59 Released on December 26th, 2013, 33.40MB Android - Google Play *1.57 Released on December 19th, 2013, 32.95MB Android - Google Play **also known as Christmas Update 2013 *1.53 Released on November 28th, 2013, 24.71MB Android - Google Play **also known as Thanksgiving Update 2013 *1.51 Released on November 7th, 2013, 24.22MB Android - Google Play *1.49 Released on November 2nd, 2013, 24.22MB Android - Google Play *1.47 Released on October 31st, 2013, 24.12MB Android - Google Play **also known as Halloween Update 2013 *1.45 Released on October 4th, 2013, 25.65MB Android - Google Play **also known as Friday Celebration *1.43 Released on Sept. 2nd, 2013, 23.59MB Android - Google Play *1.41 Released on August 20th, 2013, 23.58MB Android - Google Play *1.39 Released on August 14th, 2013, 23.57MB Android - Google Play **Added Social Functions *1.6 Released on August 6th,2013 iOS **Added Social Functions *1.5.11 Released on July 4, 2013, iOS Apple *1.37 Released on July 2, 2013, 21.04MB Android - Google Play **also known as Summer Update 2013 *1.35 Released on June 12, 2013 Android - Google Play **Improved overall game stability. **Numerous technical improvements. *1.33 Released on May 14th, 2013, 20.75MB Android - Google Play *1.31 Released on Apr 19th, 2013, 24.93MB Android Version - Google Play **All good reviews coming in, this version might be safe *1.29 Released on Apr 17, 2013, 24.89MB Android Version - Google Play *1.27 RE-Released on Apr 17, 2013, 24.94MB Android Version - Google Play *1.27 Released on Apr 15, 2013, 24.94MB Android Version - Google Play **BEWARE: almost all early reports say this update crashes their game! *1.25 Released on Apr 3, 2013, 24.94MB Android Version - Google Play **also known as April Fool's Update 2013 *1.22 Released on Mar 25, 2013, 132.1MB Android Version - Amazon AppStore **info: http://www.amazon.com/Game-Insight-The-Tribez/dp/B00BXPQN2K/ *1.21 Released on Mar 21, 2013, 25.02MB Android Version - Google Play **also known as Spring Update 2013 **If your game crashes with this version, AND you backed up the 1.19 apk, you can downgrade and should be able to still play as normal without the new features. *1.19 Released on Mar 01, 2013, 24.00MB Android Version - Google Play **What's New: Major technical improvements *1.17 Released on Feb 14, 2013, 23.62MB Android Version - Google Play **also known as Valentine's Day Update 2013 Helpful Links *Facebook FanPage Android: https://www.facebook.com/TheTribezAndroid *Facebook FanPage iPhone: https://www.facebook.com/TheTribeziPhone *Publisher company HomePage: http://www.game-insight.com/ *Game Info Page (from Game-Insight): http://tribez-game.com/ *YouTube Offical Game Trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoXWVgCHrSs&feature=youtu.be *Ipad Game Info: https://itunes.apple.com/app/id494254145?mt=8ref= *Google Play Game Info: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.gameinsight.tribez *Amazon Appstore Game Info: http://www.amazon.com/Game-Insight-The-Tribez/dp/B00BXPQN2K /ref=sr_1_1?s=mobile-apps&ie=UTF8&qid=1364958145&sr=1-1&keywords=the+tribez+game *The TribeZ is based on: http://www.divogames.com/game/jack-of-all-tribes *Developer Company HomePage: http://www.divogames.com/ *Fan Forum Site (with helpful guides): http://www.tribezgame.com/ Trivia *Cannot be found on Amazon Appstore... Unavailable to Kindle (unconfirmed). *Only available to Kindle HD from Amazon, Regular Kindle still Unsupported (unconfirmed). *Most of this version data is for Android only (non-tablet), more support coming soon!